


the world's a little blurry, or maybe it's my eyes

by souredmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Sharing a Bed, and they were ROOMMATES, bitch!!!! thats what its all about!!!!!!!!!!!!!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souredmilk/pseuds/souredmilk
Summary: “Can I?”Jaehyun nods, a shaky sigh leaving him. A kiss. Jungwoo knows damn well he’d never refuse him. Another kiss. And another.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	the world's a little blurry, or maybe it's my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u r just two bros helplessly in love with each other and sharing a bed and playing games because they dont think the other bro is interested

Jungwoo was untouchable, Jaehyun _thought_ he was untouchable.

What misery he’s found himself in discovering that, no–he hasn't guarded his tender heart as well as he thought. It stops and stutters over and over in his chest as Jungwoo’s fingers trace down his jaw, hand grasping the back of his neck, fingers scratching over the overgrown hairs there, warm breath fanning over his cheekbones and closed eyes as he lets Jungwoo have his way with his exploration.

He could say no. Jungwoo explicitly told him they could stop this little thing they have between them. Go back to being just friends and roommates. No strings. No more games.

Jealousy is an ugly thing, Jaehyun thinks. A monstrous little creature that rears its head with the thought of Jungwoo doing this with anyone but him, looking at anyone but him with those half-lidded eyes, freshly washed hair falling in his face, obscuring his vision–and it seems Jungwoo always knows what he wants, and when to take it–Jaehyun is not lucky enough to know what he wants nor how to ask for it. How to take without giving up all of himself. Every part of his soul and every one of his brittle lovesick bones until he’s nothing.

And Jungwoo continues to indulge him with every brush of his lips and whisper into the shell of his ear.

They don’t talk about these moments beyond their little four walls. Jungwoo will shoot him a glance on schedule and it's unreadable and suffocating.

But here, it's just them–and their little pocket of the world they’ve created tucked away under their shared bedsheets. Knees knocking together as they sleep curled close. Knees knocking together as they sometimes don't sleep.

It’s storming, thunder making the building creak and settle. The tv in the living room casts a ghastly glow on Jungwoo’s sharp features. All razor-sharp jagged edges.

And, Jaehyun, unsurprisingly, does not know how to navigate jagged edges. He has never known how to play this game.

Jungwoo didn't give him a rulebook. Didn't give him instructions, he was handed nothing as his whole life turned upside down–heat constantly crawling up his spine as he clumsily chased Jungwoo. Who is, unsurprisingly lithe, and light on his feet. Dancer’s lines and grace used to his advantage.

Mark and Yuta had bid their goodnights hours ago as they made the short trek back to Yuta’s room to sleep. It had left Jaehyun restless, being alone with Jungwoo outside of their corner of the world. They’ve been alone together thousands of times, more than he can count. But nowadays it always feels charged. Flames licking at him every time he catches Jungwoo’s eyes in the darkness.

Jungwoo stares at him across the couch while he tries and fails to keep his focus on the tv. Some _Netflix_ original that he won’t recall a day from now.

Lightning cracks outside.

He swears Jungwoo moves just as fast to get what he wants.

“Can I?”

Jaehyun nods, a shaky sigh leaving him. A kiss. Jungwoo knows damn well he’d never refuse him. Another kiss. And another.

Some mornings, Jungwoo will join him in the shower as he leaves to go shoot. It's new, but nonetheless already comfortable and a routine.

Jungwoo waltzes in from recording sessions at one, sometimes two a.m. Even earlier, he guesses. Or later. His mind never works this early–or late. They have a grueling schedule of back and forth and being paraded around.

And Jaehyun doesn't mind, he never has. Not when it comes to new experiences and new people and knowing he can crawl right back home into his bed, their bed. Into Jungwoo's arms. 

It's a funny thing, considering someone home. That's one thing he's learned after all this time, that people can be home. 

It's not always four walls and a door. It's knowing someone down to their core, memorizing how blood sounds rushing through their veins and what kind of food they don't eat. The little things that are of equal importance to him.

Fog overtakes his brain the more Jungwoo bites marks under where the collar of his shirt will sit. It's wintertime, Jungwoo insists over and over. That means he can stake claim over nearly every part of Jaehyun's body, and it makes Jaehyun feel warm and syrupy, that no matter how many times he's carted off he can come back to someone who knows him so deep in his bones, that he has nowhere left to hide.

He can press on these marks Jungwoo so generously leaves throughout the day and feel grounded. Alive. 

Jungwoo drops to his knees and looks up at Jaehyun, feels like he's being worshipped as Jungwoo leaves kisses and bites down the junction of his hips. Fog clearing from his mind and knees turning to jelly as Jungwoo gets his mouth around Jaehyun.

He tries to grip the slick wall but he slips and Jungwoo catches him with a forearm on his abdomen.

Jungwoo's laughter echoes down the deserted convenience store aisles, just the two of them grabbing various snacks and drinks for later and picking up stuff the other boys requested from their run.

Something about Jungwoo under the harsh fluorescent lighting makes Jaehyun's stomach jump. He's not sure if it's butterflies or something more. 

Jungwoo looks like an old god haunting the ramen aisle.

He strolls along behind Jungwoo feeling as if he left his soul in aisle five while they browse and Jungwoo sings songs and begs Jaehyun to buy him things they did not come here for. The clerk in front of them looks incredibly bored.

Every time Jungwoo picks up an item Jeahyun feels as if it's his heart, like Jungwoo crawled inside his ribs and made Jaehyun's very important arteries his playground. And Jaehyun himself would not even object to that.

Their sneakers scuff on the dirty tiled floor, Jungwoo spins with chips in hand and whines out a "please?" that he knows Jaehyun cannot turn down. 

A slushie machine whirrs on the back wall.

He holds out the basket for Jungwoo to deposit his treasures in, he gets flashed a smile that is not unlike a vicious dog who has been taught to hunt its prey.

Jaehyun’s heart rattles around inside the shopping basket beside the six-pack of soda as they turn the corner.

One of the boys' shouts echoes from down the hall.

The room is quiet aside from the record player needle skipping on the vinyl like heartstrings being strummed.

He stares at Jungwoo.

A door creaks.

Jungwoo stares back.

Hands trace nearly meaningless shapes under clothes.

His heart hammers in his chest as Jungwoo slow-blinks like a cat baring its belly to its owner in an act of quiet submission.

They teeter on the edge, together.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me 4 more jaewoo spirals](https://twitter.com/tatapng)


End file.
